Little Devils
by Eir Eiki
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko have a problem, both love to mess with Kise. In a game of messing around could it have turn into something else? Akashi and Kuroko team up to catch his attention but there also rivals when it comes to wanting his attention. Will Kise Survive a game full of teasing? (KiKuro, KiAka) (Akakuro at times) (Will definitely be rated M for future chapters.)
1. Prologue

This came to me to this picture and new love for kiaka. I love the idea of Kuroko and Akashi always influencing Kise.

DISCLAIME: None of the Kuroko no Basket Character belongs to me. All credit to rightful owner.

* * *

"Ryouta Kise , age 16, basketball player and model. He is currently attending Kaijo High and easy to manipulated." Akashi smile evilly, _something that has not change since his Teiko_. He said to himself.

"I agree Akashi-kun, we can very easily influence him." The bluenette nodded in agreement to the redhead's information.

"How about we pay him a little visit Tetsuya?" Akashi spoke in an amused tone. He hadn't made the long journey for nothing.

"That sounds like a good idea." Smirking the bluenette spoke in a monotone voice even though he was excited.

Kise felt a shiver run up his spine in the middle of practice, "Wah!? What is this feeling-ssu? It feel like something bad is going to happen."

zZz

Akashi had invited Kuroko to spend the night at his place, Since Akashi lived to far he had made reservation on a hotel sweet. Both sitting across, a smirk painted crossed their faces.

"Well Tetsuya we know what is going to happen, right? I have already put the plan in motion." Akashi announce.

"All we have to do is wait now Akashi-kun." The bluennette said in a monotone voice but you could hint a little teasing in it.

zZz

Buzz Buzz, Kise could hear his phone vibrate on his pocket. "WAH~ Kurokocchi texted me and Akashicchi?" It was odd to receive a text from both he ignored the fact since his beloved Kurokocchi texted him.

Kurkokocchi: [12/18, 12:22 PM] Kise-kun lets meet up this weekend.

Akashiscchi: [12/18, 12:21 PM] Ryouta, don't make plans this weekend I need to meet with you and Tetsuyta.

* * *

I couldn't help myself not write about Akashi and Kuroko w


	2. Chapter 1

This came to me from a short comic kikuro i saw and my new love for kiaka. I love the idea of Kuroko and Akashi always influencing Kise and teasing him to dead.

DISCLAIME: None of the Kuroko no Basket Character belongs to me. All credit to rightful owner.

* * *

Warning: Akakuro moments

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visit in the shower room

Always after practice Kise would visit Kuroko. He admired his 'Kurokocchi' no matter how cold the bluenette was to him. There was still nothing that could stop him from going to his side, except his captain.

Crocodile tears form in his eyes as he hit the showers last. He had to stay extra time since he wouldn't stop talking about Kuroko instead of practicing. He couldn't help it. It came so natural to him. Today was a day where he over talk too much, more that usual. It was the first time he had receive a message from him. His Kurokocchi~ How could he not share his excitement.

Taking a deep breath he head it to the shower room, trying not to think of the fact that he was alone in the locker room. He shiver at a cold breeze he felt on his back as he undress, eyes turn when the door squeak open. "S-senpai?" He heard no response, he try to shake those incidents out of his mind. Still keeping a lookout at the door, he turn on the water as try to adjust its temperature. Once the water was good and calm his nerves; he began to wet his body. Warm drops hit the body, it almost felt like a massage. Turning to face the shower head he felt a small hand on his chest.

"**WAH!?"**

A small laugh came from the shower. Blue orbs stared at the started Kise that was on the ground. Kise himself couldn't believe what had happen, all that his brain process that moment was that he just had a mini heart attack. He still wasn't usual Kuroko's secret attacks

"Kise-kun, it's bad to waste water." Kuroko called out to him as he extended a hand to him. Shaking and still unsure if he was dreaming or not; he took his hand. Kise was soon in the bath again but with his dear _Kurokocchi._

"Kurokocchi~" Kise couldn't hold the excitement. You could almost say that an imaginary dog tail and ears pop out of Kise's body.

Smirking, Kuroko close the distance between each other. "How have you been Kise-kun?"

Blood began to rush to his head as he felt the Kuroko's soft skin against him.

=w=

Buzz Buzz Buzz

Akashi was getting impatient, Kuroko would always answer on time. They were supposed to meet by Kaijo High before they meet Kise. Kuroko wouldn't be late and Akashi would always sense his present. He would give Kuroko one last minute before leaving without him.

"**WAH!?"**

His ears caught the a high pitch, Akashi should his head as he chuckle. "Tetsuya, you have surpass my expectation." Akashi already knew what was going on. That voice no other than Kise and the reason why he would was pretty clear. He was amused and amazed that Kuroko would try to get the upper hand. Akashi made his way through the school as if ge own the place, knowing exactly where everything was. "To the locker room it is then."

=w=

Small hands roam over the well build toned body, slowly tracing the outline of the muscles. Small moans and pants fill the shower.

"K-kurokocchi y-you don't need to h-help me shower-ssu." He said as he try to distract himself from looking into the naked body in front of him. He try to wash his body as but soft hand keep getting him distracted, especially how dangerously they keep moving lower down his body. He bit his lip hard, who was he kidding he was pleased with the situation. All reason was out the window, he was going to enjoy this. "KUROKOCCHI~"

Ready to embrace his bluenette, he was interrupted as a pair of scissors few into the shower.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun Ryouta. Tetsuya, sneaky but your still a million years away before you could beat me."

A wicked smile spread across his face, heterochromatic eyes lock on with blue orbs.

"Hello Akashi-kun" The bluenette greet as a terrified Kise just froze in place. Kise just watched in confusion as he only saw Akashi naked walking their way.

"Hope you don't mind me joining the fun Ryouta." He said as he walked into the crowded shower room.

=w=

Kise was soon moaning and panting harder. Being grope and touch all over by his beloved Kurokocchi and frightful Teiko captain, Akashicchi.

"N-no more K-Kurokocchi. P-please stop A-Akashicchi."

As if his pleas were heard, the touching suddenly stop. He felt relief but disappointed at the same time. The scene in front of him was another thing. Golden orbs notice the smirks on the both the bluenette and redhead. As if they both could had just read each other minds, a look into each others eye; a full on make out session broke in front of Kise.

Akashi and Kuroko where kissing! Kise's eyes roam both wet bodies that were rubbing against each other. Hands roam over each other. Blue eyes and heterochromatic eyes stared half lidded into golden ones. Eyes clouded with lust hungrily craving for Kise.

"Ahhh K-kise-kun" "Mmm R-Ryouta" In sync and purposely both little devils began to moan and pant his named. Making sure their voice where loud enough that anyone close to the shower room could hear them.

Kise had a full on erection, mix feelings about enjoying the view and feeling left out. Not even the steam of the shower could cover the full on view Kuroko and Akashi had. Smirking they both press their bodies against the making sure that Kise gets a full view of their entrance.

"We want you now!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you like this.

First sorry for leaving so many hanging. I didn't have wifi so I couldn't type and also cause i like writing by hand but too lazy to type on computer. Not to mention I meet the best partner in crime that now i have so many plots. (When you mix a kuroko harem + akashi harem shipper)

Thank you so much to the review. It's what got me motivated to keep writing (:

Like before there is mistakes . I tried to catch them. I need to get a beta soon but too shy -rolls away-

I have already started to write the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

This came to me from a short comic kikuro i saw and my new love for kiaka. I love the idea of Kuroko and Akashi always influencing Kise and teasing him to dead.

DISCLAIME: None of the Kuroko no Basket Character belongs to me. All credit to rightful owner.

* * *

A/N:New chapter sorry I took forever to upload. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: We Can't Get Along

"We want you now, kise-kun" "We want you now, Ryouta"

the sight was mesmerizing, to good to be true but not willing to find out. His precious bluenette and seductive redhead were both wanting him right now. He won't mind taking both right now but he couldn't at the same time.

Who would Kise take first? Kurokocchi? Akashicchi?

Rustling of clothes could be heard from the dressing atmosphere in the room was intense. Two figures try to dry their hair as they dress.

"Well well Tetsuya, I'm not pleased that you try to get ahead of me." the emperor said in a cold tone that send shivers.

"Akashi-kun wouldn't have play nice either." The bluenette said.

They continue to dress and gathering their things ready to leave. A smirk spread across their faces as they left the shower room.

"Will be back to play Ryouta." "Will be back to play Kise-kun." Perfect sink they both said.

-w-

There was a trail of blood coming the shower stall where Kuroko and Akashi where earlier. The floor was stain and the wall had several hand prints. If it wasn't for the water still running it would have looked like a blood scene. Small muffles whines could be heard from the stall calling to the bluenette and redhead.

Kise was left in the shower alone with a bloody nose. He had a massive amount of blood since he wasn't mentally and physically prepare even he had dream of that day happening. The scene was more than he had imagen and the sudden demand had just made him week in the knees. His body frozen on him, he mentally cursed himself that he couldn't more to take initiative when he had Kuroko and Akashi in all their glory.

-w-

Once outside away from the models view and hearing zone, hateful glares were being thrown at each other. Akashi, superior and perfect at anything he set his mind to was upset that he had lost control of Kuroko. He couldn't believe that he had taken the initiative and had lost control over him. Akashi had to admit that sometimes his fear for him came in handy. It meant control and power. No one would dare to defied his authority and yet we had Kuroko that would dare break it. Not afraid to give him death clares but **only went to Kise Ryouta.** Akashi didn't like it but he won't mind taking a challenge and break that confidence of his.

"Tetsuya, why don't we go get a milkshake. My treat of course." Akashi said kindly though you could feel a bit of uneasiness behind his words.

Lifting an eyebrow, Kuroko could feel that Akashi had something on his mind. "Don't mind me Akashi-kun but I can tell that you want to speak to me about something serious."

Heterochromatic eyes widen in surprise and a chuckle follow behind. "Clever as always Tetsuya. Well since you clear the atmosphere I might as well talk." The gentle expression of Akashi change to a devious one.

"We both know that Ryouta is very easy to mess around with. As much as he might be more attach to you, I would like that you don't interfere with my plans or at least don't try to get ahead of myself. You will lose and I plan to win; _since I always win."_

A soft laugh was heard from the bluenette, never had the redhead though he would get a laugh of him."Did I amused you Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, is that a threat? Kise-kun will follow me more than you. He will listen to me more than you. You might win at everything if not ankle-break your appointment but this is one game I will not lose."

Akashi was mad and surprise to hear this coming from the shadow that he had created. A minute pass before he responded back. "At least I'm confident and don't need cheat to get what I want."

The hateful glares were back stronger than before, if looks could Kill if would have been a double murder. Neither one was amused about that the topic. Akashi and Kuroko actually had a great relationship it's just that when it came to Kise; they never got along. In the other hand, it was very exciting when they have Kise in their hands. Enough to team up and do things that would rock his world. They would always leave him when was hard but now things had change. They do plan to eat him but they plan to do it slowly. They want to break him that personality of his and make him desired them.

"Tetsuya, how about this." He clear his throat, "Lets start again, you are confident that you have more power over him than I have. Lets test it and tease him some more."

Kuroko agree to it but he already had an advantage because Kise would come look for him so he had no problem.

"You can enjoy the advantage that you have but I will come stronger with an ACE in my hand."

Kuroko was started a bit, if almost felt as if Akashi had read his mind. "Then I'll take advantage of it, Akashi-kun"

Shaking hands they both gave each other a smile and parted their ways. Akashi would be back next weekend ready to take his place and win the battle.

Kise felt a sudden shiver up his spine, "Wah!? I feel that something bad is coming."

* * *

A/N: Whahaha If Kise though that was already too much. He has another thing coming. The storm is about to start an not even Kise's heard will be prepare. Those two little devils want to savor him as much as they can before they get a taste. cough_morelikeKisewillgetthetastecough_

_Thank you for the reviews and lovely messages._


End file.
